I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for inputting commands to a computer using hand signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video based computer interface wherein images of hand gestures are used to control a computer.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various types of computer control and interface devices exist for inputting commands to a computer. Such devices may for example take the form of a computer mouse, joystick or trackball, wherein a user manipulates the interface device to perform a particular operation such as to select a specific entry from a menu of options, perform a "click" or "point" function, etc. A significant problem associated with such interface devices is that a surface area is needed for placement of the device and, in the case of a mouse, to accommodate device movement and manipulation. In addition, such interface devices are generally connected by a cable to a computer CPU with the cable typically draped across the user's desk, causing obstruction of the user's work area. Moreover, because interface device manipulation for performing operations is not consistent with common communication movements, such as the use of a pointing finger hand gesture to select a menu entry, as opposed to maneuvering a mouse until the cursor rests on the desired menu entry, a user must become comfortable and familiar with the operation of the particular interface device before proficiency in use may be attained. Accordingly, a need exists for a computer interface wherein common and typically widely used hand gestures can be used for operation initiation and selection.